


The Proof is in...the Fact That They're Totally Doing It!

by theartofbeinganerd



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awkward Fitzsimmons, F/M, Pretty much everyone is talking about sex, Scheming Skye, That's kind of the whole plot, post season one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:25:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4128208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartofbeinganerd/pseuds/theartofbeinganerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a bet going on at the Playground about when Fitzsimmons will do the deed, but Skye is sure that it's already happened - but everyone keeps demanding proof. So, what can she do but find some?</p>
<p>Sort of an alternate version of the beginning to Chapter 3 of my fic Hardest Kept Promises, but you don't have to have read that to understand this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Proof is in...the Fact That They're Totally Doing It!

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sort of “alternate version” of the beginning of chapter 3 of my story, Hardest Kept Promises, inspired by a comment on that chapter. You don’t have to have read that story to understand this, all you need to know is that Natasha and Clint are at the Playground with Coulson’s team post season one, and Fitzsimmons are together and Fitz didn't have permanent damage after waking up from the coma.
> 
> Also, it ended up being more Skye-centric then I planned, but it’s still very much about Fitzsimmons so don’t worry!

“I managed to slip in some chocolate when Koenig wasn’t looking,” Skye excitedly told Jemma, Natasha, and Fitz, who she had found in the lounge after she’d returned from a supplies run. She pulled the bar out victoriously out of the pocket of her sweatshirt and quickly tore it open, breaking off a chunk and throwing it into her mouth. She moaned almost immediately, closing her eyes. “ _Ugh_ , do you ever think sometimes that chocolate is better than sex?”

“Not really,” Natasha answered with a little smirk, reaching over and swiping a piece of the chocolate.

Skye’s eyes reopened and she grinned. “Yeah, you’re right. But, you know what’s even better? Chocolate _and_ sex.”

“Why are we talking so much about sex?” Jemma suddenly asked, looking rather pink in the face. Fitz, meanwhile, was beside her with his face slowly growing redder and redder.

Skye raised an eyebrow, her gaze flicking back and forth between the two who were pointedly _not_ touching, a grin beginning to take over her face. “What’s wrong with talking about sex? It doesn’t bother you, does it?”

“Of course not,” Fitz answered immediately. “Sex is fine. Why wouldn’t sex be fine? We’re fine with sex, right, Jemma?”

“Right. Definitely fine with sex.” Then, her eyes grew wide and she added quickly, “Not that _we’re_ fine with _sex_ , we’re not…we just…don’t mind…talking about it.” Wincing, Jemma hastily stood up, yanking on Fitz’s sleeve to get him to stand up as well. “We have to get back to the lab now. Lots of work to do.”

Fitz nodded emphatically. “Busy busy.” Then, after a moment of awkward silence, they simply turned and left the lounge.

Skye gave a snort as soon as they were out of earshot. “Oh my _god_ they’re totally doing it.” Excitedly, she turned to Natasha. “Should we tell everyone else? This is what we’ve been waiting for, after all.”

“We should be sure they’re actually having sex,” Natasha answered, a small grin playing on her lips. “That could’ve just been unresolved sexual tension. We need to know –”

“If it actually _has_ been resolved?” Skye cut in, waggling her eyebrows.

Chuckling, Natasha nodded. “Exactly.”

“I’m on it!”

\---

A few days later, Jemma was in the kitchen, preparing the customary morning cups of tea for herself and Fitz, when Skye entered the kitchen and leaned against the counter across from her.

"Hey, where were you last night?" she asked curiously.

Jemma immediately felt panic begin to build up, but she took a deep breath and fought it back, not looking up as she answered casually, "I was in my room."

"I knocked on your door and you didn't answer."

_Damn it._ Jemma looked up finally, forcing a smile. "Oh! No, that's right, I was working late in the lab."

Skye was frowning, but her eyes were suspiciously bright beneath her furrowed brows. "Really? Because then I went by the lab and you weren't there."

After a lengthy pause where Jemma scrabbled for some other answer to give, she finally gave up and asked, "What did you need anyway?"

Skye's lips twitched as though she was fighting a grin. "Oh, I don't remember anymore."

Jemma narrowed her eyes, arching an eyebrow. "So why were you so insistent?"

Skye gave a shrug, slowly taking a couple steps back in the direction of the door. "No reason. I was just curious." With that, she quickly disappeared from the room, leaving Jemma staring after her suspiciously.

\---

“ _See_?” Skye whispered sharply, gesturing to the glass where the interior of the lab could be seen through it. “You can’t tell me they’re _not_ doing it.”

Jemma was standing at the one of the lab benches, working on something too complicated for Skye to understand, and Fitz was standing practically right behind her, pointing out things here and there. His hand was on her hip, and as she turned to look back at him to say something, he kissed her forehead, his hand sliding further to rest on her stomach instead.

“C’mon girl, they’re _always_ touching,” Trip said, shaking his head. “I’m gonna need more proof than that.”

Skye groaned exasperatedly, but when she saw both Fitz and Jemma glance up at the sound, she and Trip hightailed it out of there.

-

“Why were Trip and Skye watching us?” Fitz asked with a frown, glancing down at Jemma, who was still staring at the spot in the hallway where their friends had just been.

“I have no idea,” Jemma answered, shaking her head slowly. “Everyone’s been acting odd lately.” Sighing, she raised her head to meet his gaze over her shoulder. “Somehow I get the feeling we won’t like whatever’s behind it.”

\---

“Come on,” Skye muttered to herself, narrowing her eyes as she watched yet another video feed from the security cameras, this one showing the entrance to the lab and the hallway outside it. “There has to be _something_.”

Just as Skye was about to lose all hope, having been at this for _hours_ and still hadn’t found a single piece of evidence, Jemma and Fitz suddenly appeared in the video, leaving the lab. Jemma very obviously glanced around and after finding no one around, she turned to Fitz and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, his hands immediately going to her hips.

After a long moment, they parted and, their hands joined and looking quite sneaky and eager, headed in the direction of the hallways that housed everyone’s rooms.

“ _Aha_!” Skye cried, pausing the video. She gave into her urge to give a victorious fist-pump, grinning from ear to ear.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Skye turned quickly, finding May standing behind her, her arms crossed and her eyebrow raised. “I was looking for _proof_!” she explained defensively. “That’s what everyone wanted, isn’t it?”

“This is an invasion of privacy, Skye.”

Skye’s jaw dropped open in disbelief. “It is _not_! The security feeds are available to everyone! And it is _not_ an invasion when they make out right in front of a camera!”

May didn’t say anything, glancing from the frozen image on the screen to Skye. Then, she asked, “That’s it?”

“What do you mean _that’s it_? They made out then headed right for the rooms! How is that not enough proof?!”

“It’s not enough,” May said simply, heading for the door, disappearing as quickly as she’d appeared.

“Oh _come on_!” Skye cried after her, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

\---

“ _Please_?” Skye pleaded, clasping her hands and holding them up in front of her face. “I am _begging_ you! This will work, I swear!”

Coulson’s skeptical frown remained in place, his arms crossed over his chest. “There’s no guarantee that it will, Skye, and if it doesn’t then it’s just a waste of everyone’s time.”

“It _will_ ,” Skye insisted. “I _promise_! All I have done this week is search for proof, and I have found more than enough, but nobody believes it, so this is the _only_ option left. You _have_ to let me do it!”

Coulson eyed her doubtfully for a moment, then he sighed and nodded. “Fine. _But_ , if it doesn’t work, it’s on your head, Skye.”

“Done!”

-

Jemma gave a low moan, burying her fingers in Fitz’s hair and using her grip on the back of his head to pull his lips back up to hers. The nails of her other hand dug into the skin of his back as he gripped her thigh, pulling her leg up higher on his hip.

“ _Leo_ ,” she gasped against his mouth as his hips ground down against hers. She swallowed his groan, her back arching up to press her chest against his, and she felt his fingers slide beneath her, desperately searching for the catch of her bra.

They’d just barely managed to get it off, leaving only her panties and his boxers separating them, when there was a knock on the door.

Fitz pulled back, his eyes wide with a panic Jemma was sure was reflected in her own gaze. “Maybe they’ll go away,” she whispered, shooting a nervous glance at the door.

The knock sounded again, followed by Skye’s voice. "Hey Fitz, have you seen Simmons? Coulson just called an emergency briefing.”

Fitz winced, glancing briefly down at Jemma before he called back, "I'll er…find her and tell her."

“Hurry!” Skye’s voice was already fading as she said it, her quick footsteps just barely filtering through the metal door.

“Damn it,” Fitz muttered, dropping his head onto her shoulder for a moment as he obviously attempted to get himself under control.

Jemma sighed, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “Later,” she promised, kissing his temple before sliding out from underneath him and hurriedly getting dressed, Fitz following her lead.

-

When they arrived in Coulson’s office, everyone else was already gathered there, and every head turned at their entrance.

"Did you guys get lost on the way here?" Natasha asked, her lips curved up in an amused smile.

"Forget that, did you get _mugged_?" Skye was grinning hugely, nodding at their hastily put on clothing and complete disarray.

Fighting a rather spectacular blush, Jemma ignored the teasing and pointedly reminded them, "The emergency briefing?"

"Oh, you mean the emergency briefing to catch you in the act of _de-briefing_?" Skye asked innocently.

Simultaneously, their jaws both dropped open, eyes wide as saucers. "You…" Jemma trailed off, too in disbelief to go on.

"So, when did it start?" Skye demanded, practically bouncing up and down in her excitement. " _Please_ tell me it wasn't that night I couldn't find you anywhere, or else Trip wins."

"I could _definitely_ use that money," Trip put in, rubbing his hands together and grinning.

"Winning? Money? What is this?" Fitz asked in confusion, his face still red with embarrassment.

Jemma narrowed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't you see, Leo? They _bet_ on us having sex." Glancing around the room, she demanded, "Was _everyone_ in on it?" Turning to Coulson, she questioned, "Sir?"

"Of course not!" Coulson answered, sounding insulted by the mere notion.

"But everyone else was," Natasha assured them, grinning unashamedly.

"This is unbelievable!" Jemma cried, throwing up her hands in disbelief. "We're all adults here and you're acting no better than _teenagers_!"

"If we're all adults then why did you feel the need to hide the fact that you were totally _doing it_?" Skye challenged, her hands on her hips and an eyebrow arched.

Jemma paused at that, shooting a glance at Fitz for help, but he shrugged weakly in response. "Well…I…we…" Then, Jemma shook her head and grabbed Fitz's hand, leading him to the door. "We don't have to put up with this!"

"Wait!" Skye called after them.

Glancing over her shoulder, Jemma narrowed her eyes and asked, "What?"

Smiling innocently, Skye asked, "So…when was it?"

"Skye!"

"If I win I promise I'll split the money with you!"

After the two exchanged a glance, Jemma sighed and led Fitz back into the room, where they adopted similar positions, standing side-by-side with their arms crossed. "If you _must_ know, it was the night Leo was discharged from the infirmary," Jemma finally admitted.

There were a few groans as Natasha smirked in satisfaction. "What did I tell you? Never bet against a Russian."

"Hold on minute, Romanoff," May said, raising an eyebrow. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't Fitz discharged from the infirmary two days after he woke up?"

"Which is when they got together," Natasha added, a realization seeming to dawn on her.

"Wait…you _both_ won?" Skye asked incredulously.

"Does that even count?" Clint questioned suspiciously.

"There was no rule saying that two people couldn't win," May stated simply.

"So quit stalling and pay up," Natasha added, holding out her hand.

With more than a few groans, Skye, Trip, and Clint turned over a few bills to each woman.

"Now that that's settled, can we leave?" Fitz asked pointedly.

"Of course," Skye said, waving them away, "I'm sure you're eager to get back to your horizontal tango."

Immediately, both Jemma and Fitz's faces reddened, and Jemma said sharply, " _Goodbye_ ," before grasping Fitz's hand once more and getting them the hell out of there.

As soon as they were gone, Natasha and May turned to Coulson, hands outstretched. "Pay up, Coulson," Natasha said, smirking.

Taking out his wallet, Coulson handed over what he owed each woman before slipping in a bit extra. “For not selling me out.”

“Of course,” Natasha said, sharing a smirk with May.

“I can’t _believe_ I lost!” Skye cried indignantly. “After I spent _so long_ looking for proof!” She shot a glare around the room, finally landing on Natasha and May. “I _totally_ deserve that money! You wouldn’t even know they were having sex if it wasn’t for me!”

“Yes we would,” May disagreed calmly.

“What? How?” Skye demanded, planting her hands on her hips.

Natasha scoffed, nodding at the door the couple had left through. “Oh come _on_ , it’s obvious. They’ve had _years_ of sexual tension building up; they probably couldn’t have waited even if they wanted to.”

Skye’s jaw was hanging open, glancing between the two in complete shock. “So…so why…?”

“It gave you something to do, didn’t it?” Coulson cut in, clearly not trying to let a smile slip through. “You’re always complaining that there’s nothing to do around here, aren’t you?”

Skye’s disbelief lasted for a moment longer before she rolled her eyes, a small smile curling her lips. “Alright, fine, you got me. It was fun snooping around, _but_ don’t ever trick me like that again.” She pointed at each of them in turn until she got nods of confirmation. Giving a firm nod of her own, she left Coulson’s office, Trip following not far behind.

When they were gone, Natasha turned to May and raised an eyebrow, grinning. “Instead of splitting the money, want to finally answer the age-old question of Romanoff vs. May, double or nothing?”

May’s smirk was answer enough.


End file.
